A New Addition
by CanaanAlphardForever
Summary: Ymir and Krista have a fight because Krista wants a puppy, so Ymir decides to make it up to her. YmirxKrista oneshot. AU.


Author's Note: Hey everyone ^^ so, I got the idea for this when I was giving my doggie Kratos a bath. I think it's so damn cute XD also, I have incredibly broken feels about episode 21. I keep crying, like, all the time. No, sobbing. So, expect Petra in a lot of my stories. She'll probably always be related to Krista. I love Petra. Oh God, why? Why did it have to be Petra? *curls into a ball and sobs* sorry for going all sad -_- enjoy the fluffy oneshot!

* * *

"How about this one?" Sasha asked, pointing.

"No dipshit, I'm not getting that." Ymir answered and rolled her eyes.

Sasha frowned and slouched in misery. "Why not?" she squeaked.

Ymir gave her a long stare, questioning herself on why she had asked the lighter brunette for assistance, and then sighed and covered her eyes with a hand. "Because that is a snake. Do you know how terrified Krista is of snakes? Do you want me to give her a heart attack?"

"Of course not!" Sasha exclaimed and puffed her cheeks up, crossing her arms over her chest. "I just thought it looks cute, is all."

"So why don't_ you _get it?" Ymir asked mockingly. She applied an annoyed flick to Sasha's forehead, startling the girl into squeaking in surprise and stumbling backwards. Sasha flailed her arms around as she fell backwards, face contorted in panic. Ymir simply laughed and pointed.

Luckily someone arrived just in time and caught Sasha before she fell onto her ass or – as she somehow managed to do sometimes – on her face. "Geez Ymir, picking on weaklings again?" A blonde asked and assisted in righting Sasha back onto her feet. "Are you alright Sasha?"

"Yes! I'm fine!" Sasha brushed her pants off as if she had actually fallen and gotten them dirty and sent Ymir an angry pout. "I'm so gonna tell Krista on you! You won't get sex for a week again!"

Ymir froze. "You wouldn't."

"I would." Sasha looked away, lifting her chin in defiance. Ymir growled softly and bared her teeth as she slowly advanced on the light brunette.

"Stop it you two!" Sasha's saviour exclaimed and stood in between them to stop the inevitable fight. "Ymir, apologise to Sasha. Sasha, don't interfere in Ymir's sex life."

Ymir huffed. "Why should I apologise, Petra?"

"Yeah, Petra!" Sasha exclaimed and grabbed Petra's shoulders. "Why should I let her get away with making me fall?"

"I didn't make you fall, you ass. I simply flicked your forehead. Your wonderful balance did it on its own!"

Sasha and Ymir glared at each other for a moment, Sasha's glare looking more comical than threatening. Petra sighed and patted Sasha on the head.

"Ymir, seriously, just apologise or I will personally tell Krista, and you know how mad she gets when I have to tell on you."

Ymir slumped forward in defeat and lowered her head. "Fine." She straightened and looked at Sasha. "I'm sorry Sasha." It took all of her willpower not to add a retort there, but she knew how serious Petra was and especially how angry Krista got whenever Petra reported something bad she'd done. The blonde didn't do it often, only when Ymir was being stubborn or stupid.

"Thank you." Sasha huffed and crossed her arms in front of her chest, appearing like she expected Ymir to bow at her feet next. Suddenly Sasha shouted and looked to Petra with wide eyes. "I'm not a weakling!"

Both Ymir and Petra burst into laughter. "Oh Sasha, you are so slow sometimes." Petra gave her another pat on the head. "But anyway, Mikasa sent me over here to rescue you. She said to meet her at that restaurant you like so much."

Sasha's eyes shone with anticipation and joy. "Hai! I'm off then! Good luck Ymir." Sasha made a run for the door and then skidded to a halt and turned back hurriedly. "Oh and I won't tell Krista!" Sasha gave a wink and a thumbs up and then she was gone.

Petra chuckled and Ymir simply shook her head. "So, Petra-sama, to what do I owe this pleasure?" Ymir received a hard slap to the stomach, making her grunt and give Petra a glare.

"Stop with that sarcasm." Petra responded with a smile. "So, what did you drag Sasha off for?"

Ymir sighed and ran a hand through her hair, not even attempting to argue with Petra to leave her alone. "Well, Krista's been getting broody lately and we had a fight yesterday."

"Oh no, what about?"

"She wants a puppy."

"And you don't?"

"No it's not that, I just… I made some stupid comments and it ticked her off. I'm here to get a dog for her to make it all better."

"Ymir." Petra grabbed Ymir's wrist to get the brunette to look at her. "Just getting a puppy won't solve it."

Ymir looked away. "I know…" and then she smiled softly. "I actually really want one too. Those little shits can be so cute. I… I was just being stupid yesterday with the things I said. I didn't think she would take them seriously."

Petra shook her head. "Well if that's how you feel then I'll help. What are you thinking of getting?" Petra released her wrist and guided Ymir to the dog pen in the back where they kept a batch of tiny puppies either sleeping, eating or jumping all over each other.

"I'm not sure what type Krista would want." Ymir said. "And neither do I."

"Hmmm." Petra bent down by the small fence of the pen and reached out to pick one of the puppies up. It was a white and brown Jack Russell, and when Petra picked him up he yapped happily and squirmed to lick at her face. Petra giggled and snuggled the little creature to her chest. "How about this one?"

Ymir stared hard at the squiring puppy for a moment and then she shook her head. "No, that's not the one."

Petra raised an eyebrow at the serious tone but relented and put the puppy back in with the rest. "Take a look and pick one out?"

Ymir nodded and crouched down beside Petra. She placed her hands on the railing and watched as the puppies noticed her and all waddled or slid over to lick excitedly at her hands; all but one. A golden Labrador Retriever puppy sat alone in the corner, eyes fixed on the other puppies. It looked scared and timid, which made Ymir smile and tilt her head to the side. She asked Petra to distract the horde of puppies attempting to scale over the pen and slowly walked around closer to the lab pup.

"Hey there little one." She said gently and reached out very slowly. The puppy shivered slightly and stepped away from the outstretched hand. Ymir paused but didn't pull her arm back. "I'm not gonna hurt you." She said in the same soft tone. "I promise." She and the puppy stared at each other for a long while, and then slowly, eventually, the puppy took tentative steps forward until it was close enough to give Ymir's hand a curious sniff. The brunette tilted her head to check the puppy's gender and confirmed that it was a male.

The lab continued to sniff her hand and then his tail began to wag from side to side, slowly at first and then a bit faster.

"Do you like this one?" Petra asked suddenly from beside Ymir. The puppy noticed and shrunk back, away from the new strange human.

"Petra, see what you did? You scared him away." Ymir complained in a whisper and turned her attention back to the pup. "Come here boy, it's alright." She coaxed the puppy towards her again and smiled when he trusted her and approached. She reached out but paused before picking him up so as not to startle him, and then when he didn't shrink away from her hands, she engulfed his small body with her big hands and lifted him up from the floor.

"Hey there." Ymir said softly and cradled him in one hand against her chest, under her chin. He was so tiny that he nearly fit perfectly in her hand. Were they supposed to be that small?

"Ah, you probably don't want that one. He's the runt of the litter." One of the workers of the pet shop said. He had noticed the brunette pick the puppy up and hurried over to assist.

Ymir snapped her head up and sent him a glare that sent a shiver or terror down his spine. "What the hell is wrong with you? He's perfectly fine and I'm damn well taking him." She said firmly, trying not to speak too loud in case she scared the puppy.

"A-alright. Sorry! Most people that see him are put off by his timidity. But I-I'll let you take him!" Ymir just glared some more. "W-will that b-be all?" The guy asked, scared out of his pants.

"I need puppy stuff, obviously." Ymir spat in reply and rolled her eyes. "Are you retarded?" She asked when the guy simply stared with wide eyes and swallowed.

"M-my apologies! Right this way!" He led Ymir around the shop, stuttering out what was best to buy for the puppy and how to look after it. He avoided all eye contact and tried to make the time with the brunette as little as possible.

Petra simply watched with an amused smile. She figured out why Ymir was so taken by that puppy and didn't feel like interfering to help the poor guy under Ymir's fiery personality. It was nice to just watch Ymir in action sometimes.

After completing the adoption and purchasing everything they would need for a puppy, Ymir left the store without a backwards glance and Petra thanked them for her. She sheepishly apologised for Ymir's attitude and blamed it on the brunette PMS'ing, even though she wasn't. They accepted the apology and wished the blonde a nice day.

"Looks like you didn't need my help at all." Petra commented cheerfully from Ymir's side. She glanced up at Ymir's face and noticed the brunette smiling goofily.

"Yeah." Ymir replied simply, not in the mood to be sarcastic like she usually would be. She felt so happy and excited now that she got the puppy.

"What will you name it? Or will you let Krista give him a name."

"He's Chris." Ymir commented with slight hesitance.

Petra giggled. "Chris? Really?"

Ymir pouted and looked away with a slight blush. "He reminds me of Krista. I can't name him Krista."

"True." Petra covered her mouth to stop another giggle and gave Ymir a hug around the waist. "That's a really good name for him. It really suits him. I'm sure Krista will forgive you the second you show this little guy to her. I'm going to leave you to it now, alright?"

Ymir nodded with the smile that had returned and leaned down for Petra to give her a peck on the cheek. "Thanks for trying to help." She said before Petra was out of earshot.

"No problem!" Petra responded and walked away to her car.

Ymir found her own car and climbed in after dumping the bag of doggie stuff in the backseat. "Alright Chris, I need to drive for a bit, will you be okay?"

It might have been stupid to talk to the animal, but Ymir couldn't help it. She grinned down at the puppy when he yipped softly and climbed under her shirt. He curled into a ball against her stomach and elicited a tiny puppy yawn. Ymir's heart melted at the display.

She cleared her throat to regain her usual calm and started the car. No one would believe her if she told them how soft this dog made her already.

The ride home flew by and once there Ymir hurried inside to hide the things she had bought. She wanted this to be a surprise and Krista wasn't due back for an hour. She had gone out with Armin because she was still mad at Ymir and didn't want to stay around her in case they fought again.

"She's going to love you, Chris." Ymir told the puppy as she set a bowl down for water and another for food, and then she placed him down and chuckled as he gobbled at his food, put one paw into the water and nearly fell face first into the bowl as his body just tipped forward unconsciously. "Please don't drown yourself before she gets here." Ymir said and then left the puppy to eat.

She took a quick shower to look nice and fresh for when Krista came home and then returned to the kitchen. Chris had finished his food but he was nowhere in sight.

"Chris?" Ymir called out in worry. She went into the lounge and found him crying by the couch. "Whoa." She scooped him up into her arms and hugged him gently to her chest. "No need to cry, your daddy is here." She grinned to herself at how stupid she sounded. Calling herself the mother felt weird, and saying second mother felt even weirder. Father would due.

The front door opened and closed, making Ymir panic and scramble around to find a place to hide Chris.

"I'm home." Krista called out blankly and walked to the kitchen. She noticed Ymir frozen in the centre of the lounge, back to her, and furrowed her brows. She was still mad at her, however, and chose to ignore her as she set her shopping bags down on the kitchen counter and went into the lounge to sit on the couch to rest. She had been walking through town with Armin and she was quite tired.

Ymir still stood in the middle of the lounge, frantically trying to think of how she could not mess this up. She had wanted to present him cutely and make Krista happy but the blonde had gotten home way too early.

Krista silently stared at Ymir for a long moment and then sighed. "What are you doing?" She asked in annoyance, wondering what the hell her lover was doing now.

"I… uh… How was shopping?" Ymir answered over her shoulder.

"Are you hiding something?"

"No."

Chris made a little squeaking noise.

"Shhhh." Ymir hissed down at the puppy in her arms.

"What was that noise?" Krista stood up, thoroughly annoyed at Ymir's behaviour.

"Krista, look… about yesterday, and, you know getting a puppy–"

"Yeah, you made your opinion on that clear already. I'm going to take a shower." Krista sighed sadly and left the room.

Ymir relaxed her stiff posture but sighed. She hadn't intended to upset Krista again, in face she had just wanted to open conversation that could lead her to revealing Chris. No such luck though.

"Alright, you'll have to wait a tiny bit to meet your mom, okay? She's still mad at me so she's being an ass." Ymir moved her hands behind her back, making sure to keep a firm hold on the dog and walked into the bedroom she shared with her love. "Krista?"

"Yeah?" Krista replied from the cupboard where she was retrieving something to sleep in.

"I'm, um, I'm really sorry about yesterday. Krista," the pleading in her voice made Krista sigh and turn around with a sigh and finally give her proper attention. "Don't be mad at me anymore."

"You hurt my feelings Ymir." Krista pointed out. She noticed that once again Ymir was acting strange, hiding something behind her back.

"I know! That's why I'm trying to make this right but you're being an ass." Krista immediately puffed up and looked like she was ready to charge like a rhino and give Ymir a head-butt, but Ymir quickly apologised. "Sorry! Jesus, I'm terrible at this stuff. Look, I want you to meet Chris. He's starting to squirm and I don't know how much longer I can hold him."

Krista tilted her head to the side and furrowed her brows in confusion. "Who's Chris?"

In answer Ymir carefully pulled her hands around and finally revealed the little golden pup to her blonde lover, who gasped and covered her mouth with a hand. "Ymir…" Her eyes teared up slightly and she stepped forward. "You really got a puppy?"

Ymir grinned and nodded her head, satisfied with herself. "Yeah, I got him an hour ago. Sasha and Petra helped. His name is Chris."

"Hey there Chris." Krista accepted the odd name and took the puppy from Ymir's arms. The pup's tail immediately started wagging in excitement and he gave Krista's cheek a lick, making the blonde giggle. "Oh Ymir, he's perfect."

"'S what I said too!" Ymir agreed with a nod.

"I love him. Thank you." Krista wrapped her free arm around Ymir and buried her face against her chest. "I'm sorry for being an ass."

"I'm sorry too. And don't think I got Chris just to make you happy. I got him for me too. He's so cute."

Krista giggled in delight and put him down on the ground. Chris sniffed at the floor and hopped over carpet to explore. He seemed a lot more comfortable now that Krista was there. The blonde was always liked by animals, always.

"I never knew you were such a softie." Krista poked Ymir's very hard stomach and giggled again.

"Yeah, yeah. Tell anyone and I'll stop talking to you for a month."

"Oh please, you could never last that long. The temptation to insult my height or crudely compliment my body is irresistible to you."

"Goddamn you and your perfect ass." Ymir grumbled but smiled and wrapped her arms around her girlfriend. "So am I forgiven?"

"Yes. And I love you."

"I love you too."

Ymir leaned down and Krista stepped up onto her toes to meet the brunette halfway, and then their lips met for a long, slow kiss. It felt good to make up after fighting.

Chris bounded over to his humans and cried softly at their feet, causing them to finish the kiss and glace down at him with smiles "He's so small."

"Runt of the litter."

"Has he eaten yet?"

"Of course! I'm his father after all."

"As expected." Krista chuckled at the title Ymir had chosen for herself and leaned down to scoop Chris up. She glanced over the room and noticed that the puppy had messed on the floor. "Uh… Ymir…" Ymir glanced at where Krista was looking and noticed too, and then her smile dropped.

"Oh hell no, I am not picking up dog shit. You wanted the dog you clean up after it."

Krista frowned. "We are not having this argument again. We will take turns."

"But… Krista… But…"

"No buts. Do you enjoy sleeping with me in our bed?"

Ymir sighed in defeat and grumbled. "Fine."

Krista smiled in victory and glanced down at the puppy sleeping soundly in her arms. "Let's go and watch TV while your daddy cleans up after you." She gave Ymir a pat on the backside and ignored the glare sent her way and left the room.

Ymir grumbled unpleasantly and hurried to clean the horrible mess up. This was why she had argued against a puppy despite having one. The things were cute but they were shit machines. But Ymir had gotten a dog and there was no way she would get rid of him, even if he ended up being a pain.

When she was done she joined Krista on the couch and allowed Krista to sit between her legs and lean back against her chest.

"All cleaned up?" Krista questioned.

"Mm." Ymir responded and rested her chin against Krista's head. Her eyes were fixed on the lab sleeping against Krista's chest. It was so cute.

"Ymir?" Krista spoke up after a long moment of contented silence.

"Yeah?"

"What do you think of… having a baby?"

Ymir raised an eyebrow and sighed. "Give me a few years. Enjoy Chris for now, that's why I got him."

"Okay." Krista said softly and pouted.

Ymir sighed and pulled Krista's head back to give her a kiss on the lips. "Maybe one day you'll come home and I'll randomly have bought a kid or something."

Krista narrowed her eyes, staring for a while, and then she burst out laughing and found Ymir's hand to intertwine their fingers. "Oh you. I love you and that weird sense of humour of yours."

Ymir smirked and sighed softly in relief at having avoided another argument.

"And I love you and that constant broodiness, despite how annoying it is."

"No baby then?"

Ymir chuckled.

"Okay…"

The brunette gave Krista a kiss on her brown and used her free had to stroke the soft fur of Chris' back.

She hoped Chris would be enough for now.


End file.
